As this type of article transporting/storing apparatus, an apparatus comprising a pallet for placing article thereon, four supports attached to four corners of the pallet in the vertically erected state to an article-loading surface thereof, and coupling members for coupling and fixing the adjoining supports to each other has been widely used. To transport an article with this type of article transporting/storing apparatus, the article is accommodated in a space surrounded by the four supports and is placed on the pallet, and the article is transported together with the article transporting/storing apparatus. When storing the article accommodated in the article transporting/storing apparatus in a warehouse or the like, a plurality of the article transporting/storing apparatuses can be piled up on each other to effectively utilize a space in the warehouse.
However, size of the article to be transported and stored with this type of article transporting/storing apparatus varies from large ones to small ones, but the conventional type of article transporting/storing apparatus has a fixed space capacity for accommodating an article or article therein. Therefore, an article having a fixed size can be transported or stored with an article transporting/storing apparatus having a size suited to the article's size, but an article having a size larger than that can be accommodated in the article transporting/storing apparatus can nor be transported nor be stored. Further, if it is tried to transport or store an article far smaller than that can be accommodated in the article transporting/storing apparatus, the transportation efficiency is quite low, and a space in a warehouse is inefficiently used, which is not desirable.